Diaper's Last Forever
by Dear. Dark. Destiny
Summary: "You wear diapers too!" Draco now knew that she was the one. He erased the title of his: Things I Would Like to Do With Hermione Granger and replaced her name with Luna Lovegood. D/L One shot. AVPM/AVPS. Sequel to Dobby Daddy...sort of...READ IT!


"No sense sticking around here…this place has really gone to the dogs." Draco scoffed, saddened by the rejection of his 'true love'.

"Well perhaps next year you'll be transferred to Pigfarts." A girl with a Quibbler Magazine glued to her face said. She had long blonde hair and was about Draco's height.

Draco turned around, dumbfounded.

"You know about Pigfarts?"

"Oh yes, there's an article all about it in this week's Quibbler. Care to read it with me?" she unglued her eyes and looked at the boy with longing. Her eyes were very wide and she looked sort of beautiful in a strange way.

"Oh, I don't need to read an article to know about Pigfarts. I can tell you _all _about Professor McGonnagills, the flying fish, or Slytheris Snake and his vendetta against growless Rumbleroar." He walked to her in a cocky way, shoving his hands into his pockets as he did so.

"I'd like that. I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna said, offering her hand for a shake. She seemed eager to be with him, and he seemed the same way.

"Right! You're that girl who was mysteriously absent from our second year!" he said in realization and she nodded her head, confirming it. "Would you like to…come live in the Centaur village with me?" she leaned to the left as he said it, looking at one very handsome Centaur at the other side of the room.

"Sure! Good thing I brought extra diapers!" Draco put both his hands together and put them to his mouth in awe, turning away from her as if saying 'yes! Yes yes yes! SHE IS THE ONE!' and whispered to himself "thank you, thank you."

"You wear diapers too!" Draco now knew that she was the one. He erased the title of his: Things I Would Like to Do With Hermione Granger and replaced her name with Luna Lovegood. So now the list was:

_Things I Would Like to Do With Luna Lovegood:_

_Hug her till they both die_

_Take her boobies and go BRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Live in the Centaur village with her for eternity_

_Kiss her till they both ran out of breath_

_Love her good_

_Take her boobies and go BRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Ask her to marry me_

_Take her boobies and go BRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Make passionate love to her_

_Take her boobies and go BRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_Be her date to the Hogwart's annual Valentine's Feelerup Dance_

_Go potty with her and all her diaper galore._

"All respectable wizards do." She said, braking him out of his trance. His eyes grew wide at this and he held out his hand for her to take. They walked back to the handsome Centaur."

"Neither of you are riding on my back. Let's walk." The centaur said, taking a puff on his cigarette and held out a hand not filled by the little roll and Draco took it, placing himself in the middle of the trio.

When they got back to the Centaur Village, the Centaur with the extremely large penis walked away to finish his cigarette and the lovebirds walked off.

"You know my father is a house elf…?" Draco said, sparking a conversation.

"Really? Strangely enough…my mum was as well." He stared into her eyes and they started to sing.

**Draco: I know it must be you, it always has it always will.**

**And things like this are what makes us seeeeeeeee.**

**Luna: I used to only make radish ear rings! But now all of that's over, because we can be together!**

**Both: Now! Now!**

**Draco: You look so lovely in your radish earrings and diapers smelling of poop.**

**Luna: You look so dashing, just four foot eight and a little bit of a nargle nipping at your ear!**

**Both: Darling I think this is it! We have found right where we belong!**

**Draco: So lets make this official, gimme a kiss of complete bliss!**

**Luna: Ok, it's official! I love you!**

**Both: I love you!**

They ended with their hands linked together, staring into each others eyes in a cheesy dreamy way.

"I think I might just get over that Hermione Granger." Draco said.

"Yes…she is rather lovely. But you have me now. And our diapers." Luna replied dreamily and she kissed him on the cheek.

They pirouetted Centaur style and left for a little patch in the forest…if you know what I mean.

**A/N**

**I wrote it! **** Well duh… but anyway… I hope you enjoyed it…I doubt its as hilarious as Dobby Daddy, but its its sequel…so… **** tata!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is so not mine…its JKR's and Starkidpotter's **

**Happy writings**

**Caroline**


End file.
